


Spar

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt spars with Mako. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar

Title: Spar  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Mako Mori, Tendo Choi, Stacker Pentecost  
Word Count: 1,467  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This was inspired by [schwarzbrot](http://schwarzbrot.tumblr.com)'s [Mako & Newt art](http://schwarzbrot.tumblr.com/post/62363151201/post-work-out-bliss-that-one-time-mako-invited).  
Summary: Newt spars with Mako. No, really.

"You're packing up early." Hermann set his chalk down, looking concerned. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, dude, I feel fine." Newt tossed a chunk of whatever Kaiju bit he'd been working on into a container. He had to lean with his entire body weight to get the lid to snap shut. "I promised Mako that I would spar with her in the Kwoon today."

"You're going to engage in physical activities with Mako. You." His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Do you really think this is a wise decision?"

"First of all, never say 'physical activities' when you're talking about me and Mako because that sounds like we're doing something way filthier than using a kendo stick or whatever." He walked his sample over to the fridge at the back of the room and threw it inside before snapping his gloves off. "Second, while I might be a little out of shape, I can hold my own in a fight, at least for a little while." Newt ignored the scoffing noise Hermann made. "And third, I totally stayed up last night watching martial arts movies so I could have a better technique to use."

"Newton, watching martial arts films, especially the bad ones you love so much, does not somehow automatically make you capable of performing the fighting moves you've seen." Hermann climbed down his ladder. "How many people know you two are going to be doing this?"

"Uh..." Newt scratched his head. "The whole cafeteria probably heard us talking about it yesterday. She was saying how her usual partner was sick, so I volunteered as tribute. Why?"

"I think you're going to have an audience." A knot formed in Hermann's stomach as he thought about all the Jaeger techs, mechanics, and pilots who would more than likely be standing around to watch Mako wipe the floor with Newt. He somehow doubted Newt's cheering side would be very large. Hermann stood up straighter. "I'm coming to watch."

Newt grinned. "Really? But what about your equations?"

"They can wait until later." Occasionally, things were a bit more important than mathematics.

"Fist bump for good luck?" Newt held his fist out at Hermann, who rolled his eyes. "Don't leave me hanging, man."

"Fine." Hermann bumped his knuckles gently against Newt's. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

\---

Much to Hermann's dismay, the Kwoon was packed with people. When he heard Tendo taking bets in the far corner of the room, he marched over to where the J-Tech was standing, ready to give the man a piece of his mind. As far as he knew, Tendo and Newt were friends and taking wagers on how quickly Mako was going to 'mop the floor with him' was just rude.

Before Hermann even opened his mouth, Tendo held a hand up. "Newt asked me to do this, Hermann. He wanted to see how many people would bet against him."

"I'd like to put twenty on Newt to win." Hermann shoved the money into Tendo's jacket pocket. "I think he's going to surprise everyone, including himself."

Hermann spotted a chair by the edge of the mat, away from where most of the crowd had gathered. There was a small sign attached which read 'Reserved for Dr. Hermann Gottlieb' in Newt's handwriting. The corners of Hermann's mouth twitched.

He'd barely sat down when a cheer echoed through the room. Mako walked out with a small smile on her face and a kendo stick in her hand. The smile grew larger when she saw Hermann. He waved at her.

A different, slightly meaner cheer rose from the crowd when Newt stepped out of the locker room. While Newt was wearing the usual pants most people exercised in, his shirt seemed to be short on fabric. The vivid tattoos decorating the majority of his upper body (and how had Hermann missed when Newt finished the sleeve on his right arm?), were quite visible. Newt bounced on the balls of his feet as he flexed his arms and did some ridiculous-looking stretches. He waved to the crowd before focusing on Hermann. The smile on Newt's face was infectious and Hermann found himself smiling back. He gave Newt a thumbs up. Newt twirled the kendo stick in his hand, narrowly missing the side of his own head.

Mako scored the first point within minutes of the match beginning due to Newt severely underestimating her reach with the kendo stick. He managed to avoid the next few blows, countering with some of his own. Newt got the second point by pretending to zig to the left and zagging to the right instead, touching Mako lightly on the elbow.

What Newt lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm. He was like a whirlwind of energy, darting back and forth, narrowly avoiding Mako's blows or managing to block at the last possible moment. Some of his moves seemed to be made up on the spot while others almost seemed to be something a more professional fighter might have done when they were still learning the skills of their trade. His fighting style, if it could be called that, was incredibly random with no set patterns at all.

The longer the fight went on, the crazier the crowd was growing. Hermann could hear more people starting to cheer for Newt. When he glanced to his left, he saw Marshall Pentecost watching the match. Hermann had been so focused on the fight, he'd never even noticed the man come in. He was about to stand up and salute when a collective gasp went through the room as Newt tied the score.

Whichever fighter got the next point would win. Newt was covered in sweat and his hair looked even wilder than normal. The determined look on his face matched Mako's. The two backed away from one another, going into a fighting stance. Silence filled the room as everyone kept their eyes trained on the combatants.

Even in his fighting stance, Newt couldn't hold still. He was practically vibrating with energy. He let out a yell and ran at Mako, twirling his kendo stick over his head like he was some sort of helicopter. Mako dropped and rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding being knocked over by Newt. Newt whirled around, dodged the blow Mako aimed at his hip, and tapped her gently on the top of the head with the kendo stick.

The crowd went absolutely insane. It was loud enough to knock the Shatterdome's roof loose. Hermann found himself on his feet, cheering loudly. Even Newt looked impressed at what he'd somehow managed to do. Pentecost raised a single eyebrow at Hermann before inclining his head slightly.

Back on the mat, Newt held out his hand, helping Mako to her feet. They both turned and bowed to the crowd. As the crowd began to disperse, Mako gave Newt a hug, whispering something in his ear. Whatever she said caused him to blush.

Tendo walked over to where Hermann was standing and placed a large wad of money in his hand. "Half of that is yours and the rest is Mako's. You two were the only ones who bet on Newt. Enjoy your winnings."

Hermann was staring dumbfounded at his money when Newt and Mako joined him. He passed Mako her half. She turned, giving Newt some of what she'd won, refusing to take it back when he protested. Hermann gave Newt a look. "Newton, you didn't bet on yourself?"

Newt laughed. "Dude, I was fighting with Mako. I didn't think I had a snowball's chance in hell of beating her."

Mako patted Newt on the shoulder. "You did very well, Newt. This was very enjoyable. Perhaps we can do it again in the future, but without such a large crowd. You can teach me that trick you did with the kendo stick."

"I'd love to." The moment Mako walked away, Newt sagged against Hermann. "I think I just got my exercise for the next three months. I don't know if I can walk back to my room. Everything hurts."

"That's what happens when you actually use your muscles for a change, Newton." Hermann allowed Newt to throw a sweaty arm around his neck as they walked toward the locker room. "I was thinking we could put some of my winnings to good use and go to that dumpling place you like so much to celebrate your victory."

"That sounds fantastic." He gave Hermann his best puppy dog eyes. "Can we have dessert too?"

"You may have whatever you want tonight, darling." Hermann kissed Newt's brow.

"I'm holding you to that, babe."

"I've asked you not to use that."

"Fine. I'm holding you to that, Doctor Babe." Newt laughed as Hermann swatted him in the back of the head.


End file.
